Super Smash Mansion Short Stories
by Crimson Mario
Summary: To celebrate Smash Bros coming to Nintendo Switch. 8 characters from Smash Bros are invited to Smash Mansion to compete against each other.
1. Chapter 1

In a land in some place in this galaxy or universe or inside your Wii U who knows. Were a variety of heroes, heroines, villains, and villainines(If that is a thing). Who had their own land for example Link had Hyrule, Mario had the 700 lands from Mario, and Dr. Mario had a Tetris board. Let's get to the point. Every few years they would gather in SmashVille and hold a event called Super Smash Bros with something after it like brawl. This year they would have so many new competitors. "A few things have changed this year and we will have a competition and the competitors will stay in a mansion until they are knocked out and someone else takes their spot." The God of Smash Bros said.

Dr. Mario walked down the path and wondered where he was going. "So any of you new to this?" Link asked in his new Breath of The Wild gear.

"We are" Shyguy and the Splatoon people and squids said.

They all walked down the path in silence. Until they saw the mansion. "I-I-Is that where we are staying!" Sonic asked.

"I guess so" Dr Mario said opening the door.

Dr. Mario settled into his room and took out his 3DS he had packed away to play when he got bored. "Dr. Mario" Link said startling Dr. Mario.

"What" Dr. Mario said hiding the 3DS.

"Is that a 3DS because if so I got a Nintendo Switch with the new beta version of Smash Bros 5" Link said.

"Awesome" Dr Mario said joining Link.

After they settled in and played Smash Bros 5. The bell for bed rang. Dr. Mario went to bed wondering what tomorrow had in store.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Mario woke up that morning to a sword hitting his wall. "Link" he mumbled going back to bed.

"Dr. Mario Dr. Mario" Someone said.

"What?" Dr. Mario said.

"THEY GAVE US CARS" The person who seemed to be Sonic.

"Like car cars or Kart cars?" I ask.

"Car cars they got motorcycles and GT Mustangs, Impollas, ect" Sonic said.

"Sweet" Dr. Mario said hopping out of bed and throwing on his hoodie where you can play Dr. Mario and jeans.

"Follow me" Sonic said.

"Ok" Dr. Mario said.

When they arrived at the parking lot cars were decorated for the 8 of them. Walking by one of the squids parking lot he saw a minivan. When they got to Dr. Mario's parking lot there were 4 cars. A motorcycle with Dr. Mario's telescope on the side and a lab coat holder. The rest of the cars were normal cars one was a GT Mustang with Dr. Mario's face on it the other were a Impolla and a Jeep. "So cool" Dr. Mario said hopping on the bike and riding away.

"Woooo Hooooo" Dr. Mario yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 2PM and Dr. Mario's alarm clock was still ringing that makes it 4 hours now. "Will he just shut that off!" Everyone at breakfast and lunch said.

After a hour Dr. Mario woke up to find out it was 3PM. "No no no no no" Dr. Mario said.

"Don't feel bad you didn't get back till 4PM." Link said.

"Thanks I guess" he said getting dressed.

Dr. Mario saw so many people walking down the road when he realized he would fight the others soon. He couldn't fight them he wouldn't fight them so he needed a plan. After hours of planning he went back to his room and wrote them down and sketched his plan. "You ok?" Link asked seeing around 3 dozen cans of Mountain Dew and at least 4 times that of RedBull good thing Cartoon Characters can't get to much sugar.

"Yay fine" Dr. Mario said looking like it had been millions of years since he got sleep.

"Well they announced the battles will start tomorrow or next week depending on planning arrangements." Link said.

"Ohh neat" Dr. Mario said throwing another wad of papers to the ground.

"They want everyone to gather in the dining hall to celebrate" Link said.

"Can't" Dr. Mario said throwing another piece of papers across the room.

"Come when you can" Link said walking away.

After 3 hours Dr. Mario went to the dining hall celebrating but still trying to make a plan.

After talking to everyone for a little while. Two men dressed in black and a robot named R.O.B. dragged Dr. Mario out of the dining hall.

 **So I figured out author notes and decided I should add a few things in real quick. First off I was never a good writer I could write well just never was good with run ons and stuff like that. Second off a lot of these will be coming out near this because I have a lot of it typed already. Third off this is to celebrate the new Smash Bros.**


	4. Chapter 4: It Begins

**This was a really fun chapter or story to make these will go in a order some will not though. Who is excited to see who the monster is a friend from work? Well wait like 15 minutes for me to edit this all out and the newest chapter will be out as I said I have made a lot of chapters ahead of time but I think maybe 3-5 more chapters before I stop and wait a day or a few hours. Also who wants a new story?**

"LET ME GO" Dr. Mario yelled squirming in his cuffs.

"Tell us what did you tell the others." The Agent said.

Sitting here for days or hours maybe years Dr. Mario gave the agents nicknames the one agent with him was Agent Splat because he dressed like the pain in Splatoon. "I Will never tell you tell me why this superficial society is like this like THE HUNGER GAMES OR THE GIVER or you get the point." Dr. Mario said yelling at the end.

"Tell me what you told the others." Agent Splat demanded.

"That your Mountain Dew is amazing" Dr. Mario said.

"Ok?" Agent Splat said weirdly playin Tetris.

"Dr. Mario is way better then Tetris give me a open world free roam and I will RULE THE WORLD." Dr Mario said.

"Dr Mario Pill Tracker I can see it now." Agent Splat said.

"Hey at least I don't look like the paint from Splatoon." Dr Mario said.

"Wait what I look amazing!" Agent Splat said.

"Is your name Agent Splat?" Dr. Mario asked.

"No it's Agent Paint." He said.

"I BRING THE PAINT" Dr Mario yelled mocking him.

"Stick with Agent Splat" he said.

"Ok" Dr. mario said.

After 4 hours alone Dr. Mario heard the tournament begin and heard the results pink squid and pink splatoon guy are out. Link is in and shy guy is out. Sonic won. Everyone who advanced was Link, Sonic, and Blue Squid. Dr. Mario couldn't stand it anymore he wanted to break out and stop it all but he couldn't. Then it happened something terrible.

The agents dragged him into a cage where the announced claimed he would fight a monster. Dr. Mario stepped out the cage looking to see who was his opponent. Then they stepped out. "No wayyyyyyyyyyyyyy" Dr. Mario said with his jaw dropping.


	5. Chapter 5: The Fight

**Do read till the end I have another authors note down there but I just wanted to say something up here. I said in the last chapter in the next hour I would upload 3-5 stories well now this is the last one.**

Standing in front of him was a 50 foot tall Link. "Crap" was all Dr. Mario could say.

"GO" The announcer said.

Link charged Dr. Mario and kicked him into a wall. Getting up from the fall Dr. Mario threw some Advil at Link. "Why would link need Advil?" Dr. Mario asked himself before being kicked 60 feet into the air. This repeated itself 5 times before Dr. Mario got a new plan. He ran up the side of the stadium and jumped off stabbing a pill sword into Link's right ankle(yes he was that tall the stadium wall is 20 feet tall). Link grabbed Dr. Mario and threw him into the air plummeting 90 feet. "Crap" He said.

After around 3 hours Dr. Mario hit the ground which didn't hurt because in that time he watched a movie got some lunch and ice cream and came back. Before he could die Dr. Mario stabbed his sword into the ground sliding to the ground. Link ran at Dr. Mario and attempted to kick him again but missed and kicked himself in the face. Dr. Mario done repairing himself got up and super moved Link and won the battle.

Dr. Mario hopped the stadium fence and ran from Smashville.

After hours of running Dr. Mario was in a whole new universe one that didn't belong to any Smash character. He sat down and took a drink of water when a fox thing fell from the sky. "Hey man the name is Crash" the fox named Crash said.

"Umm the name is Dr. Mario your name is Crash what are you a knock off of Sly Cooper?" Dr. Mario asked.

"No we were made by the same company I think and I think my game came first." Crash said.

"Ok" Dr. Mario said and him and Crash travelled.

After a day of travelling really man why so many sequels they arrived in a different universe with walls covered in paint. "Bob Ross The Video Game?" Dr. Mario said.

"Most likely" Crash said when all of the sudden a squid hit him in the face.

"Splatoon" Dr. Mario said grumbling.

After a few more hours of travelling they landed in a city with Donkey Kong Poster signs.

 **I hope you enjoyed this I decided since people wanted Crash in Smash 5 I put him in there. Not sure about Crash and Sly Cooper you can tell me if you want but hope you enjoy this series.**


	6. Chapter 6: World Hopper

"This is the weirdest place I have ever been" Crash said.

"Says the guy who made it so you get hit by a boulder when you walk in" Dr Mario said.

"Whatever we need to figure out where we are." Crash said.

"Good point looks like New Donkey City" Dr. Mario said.

"You mean New Donk City" Crash said.

"Sure" Dr. Mario said jumping off the building to explore.

After driving around the city on their new scooter bikes for 40 minutes they found who they were looking for. "Is your name Cappy?" Dr Mario asked.

"Yes are you a cosplayer?" Cappy asked.

"No?" Dr. Mario said.

"So you're the real Mario who dresses like one of the outfits from Mario Odyssey?" Cappy asked sarcastically.

"Umm Dr. Mario has his own video game series" Dr. Mario said.

"Ok ok sure." Cappy said.

Tired of it Dr. Mario pulled out his 3DS and showed Cappy the game. "So you are Dr. Mario who is real ok. What do you want?" Cappy asked.

"Your help destroying Smashville." Dr. Mario said.

"That place I hate it I made Mario a fake hat to use so I could leave." Cappy said.

"So will you help us destroy it?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Of course let's go!" Cappy said.

The 3 of them went from world to world trying to recruit people but Smash Bros got to them first. "5 worlds straight and no one" Dr. Mario said.

"We're running out of people." Crash said.

"Here we go Captain Toad's world." Cappy said.

They jumped into a wormhole and were transported to a random place. "Welcome To Cap…" Someone said before be

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this and if you want to play as Dr. Mario in New Donk City from the new Mario just get 240 power moons. Hope You Enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7: The End (End of Main Story)

**I hope you guys enjoy this and just so you know this is the last main story a new one will come out but after this small stories that last 1 story will be uploaded on here more at the end.**

A giant fireball flew into the air hitting the person who welcomed them into space. "Should we go back?" Crash said.

"Yay that sounds good but let's grab Captain Toad" Dr. Mario said.

They ran to the edge of the island and jumped off trying to catch Captain Toad. "We need a rope!" Dr. Mario yelled.

"Here we got a rope." Crash said.

"Got him!" Dr. Mario yelled grabbing toad.

"Pull me up." Dr. Mario said holding onto Captain Toad.

They pulled Dr. Mario and Captain Toad up and planned which world to go to. "Here this one." Crash said.

They hopped through 90 different worlds and gathered people plus Captain Toad brought a Toad army. "This last world." Dr. Mario said hopping through the wormhole.

After hours travelling through the loops for some reason they landed in the world. "This isn't Kansas!" Crash said.

"This is Kansas." Dr. Mario said.

"Ohh well why are we in Kansas?" Crash said.

"Well SmashVille is in Kansas but whatever" Dr Mario said.

"WAIT WE ARE IN SMASHVILLE!" Crash said.

"No." Dr. Mario said before a giant Pac-man flew straight past them "Scratch that." Dr. Mario added on.

Dr. Mario walked into the stadium and said "Yo homies."

"Who dare says that….. DR. MARIO YOU SHALL DIE!" Someone said.

"Run or Fight Run seems better but let's go with fight." Dr. Mario said

Dr. Mario ran full speed with his poisonous pills yelling "DIE!"

"Attack!" The army said charging the God of Smash Bros. The God of Smash Bros flung them across the arena without even moving a finger. While The God of Smash Bros was busy with the army Dr. Mario snuck up behind him and stabbed him with his sword designed for killing powerful entities.

"NO!" The God Of Smash Bros Said.

"We win!" Crash yelled.

"Not yet." The people from Smash Mansion said attacking them.

"They still exist. Good" Dr. Mario said dodging a sword.

After hours of fighting most of them army they recruited had fallen or died. Most of the others were alive and on fire. Dr. Mario slashed at them invincible killing one after another. Link leading the other army was face to face with Dr. Mario. They stared each other down like cowboys when Dr. Mario made the first move. Dr. Mario uncapped his sword and hit Link making him fly miles and miles away. The entire army of Link's surrendered or died, so Dr. Mario and his army won.

They threw a party to celebrate their victory. "Dr. Mario!" Link yelled trying to get his attention.

"Yay?" Dr. Mario said.

"Where you going?" Link said.

"I was going to leave and do my own journey." Dr. Mario said noticing that Link saw the bag.

"Let me join you" Link said.

"Do you really want to?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Yes let's get ready." Link said.

"No one else." Dr. Mario said.

Dr. Mario and Link packed their bags and said their goodbyes to everyone. As they stepped out the door someone and a light hit them knocking them out. "They need help!" Someone yelled.

 **So that is the end of the main story of Super Smash Mansion. A new story will be made with Link and Dr. Mario and small stories will be published here. I hope you enjoy that. The new story will be out soon. More stuff about this will be said later on.**


	8. The New Story(Read the whole thing)

About the New Story

The new story being published will be called Me and You VS The World. Weird and dumb name I know but the story kind of explains it mainly because Link and Dr. Mario face the world. The Story Will be in production and published soon don't leave though because more stories will be on this page and maybe even a new story.


End file.
